Penelope Northgrave
Penelope "Penny" Northgrave was the first wife of Kingsley founder, Eli Kingsley. Biography Penelope's family traces back to the first sim ever created, the Skylarks. She was the daughter of Violet and Desmond Northgrave and descendant of aliens through her mother's side. Meeting Eli While studying to be an interior designer, she met Eli at the college library. At first she wasn't as interested with him but gave the poor shlub a chance in pursuing her. They dated for half a year and she finally introduced him to her family. She fell more in love when he was accepting of her family's origin (being alien and all). Six months later they married and moved into Eli's small studio apartment. They eventually had one daughter together. The Pressure of Legacy Penny pregnancy had taken a toll on her body. After the birth of Cosette, she was bed-ridden for several months. There were days where she would be heavy with fever and Eli became extremely worried, but Penny reassured him not to worry. Soon she regained her health and life was back to normal. It has been a year and Cosette celebrated her first birthday. Penny wanted to give Cosette a little brother and she knew of Eli’s strict legacy. He needed a male heir and so they tried for a baby. After a couple weeks, Penny took a pregnancy test and it was a negative. She felt disappointed and so they tried again. This time a pregnancy was a success and she really hoped it would be a boy. Suddenly, Penny became violently ill and lost the baby in the process. They went to the doctor and found out that she had become infertile. Penny was devastated. Not only could she not have anymore children but the legacy line would not continue from her. Eli held onto her, telling her that it was okay and that they will figure something out. But there was nothing to comfort her and so she buried herself in her work and to her only child. Caught Cheating The stress of not producing an heir, Penny noticed something off about her husband. The marriage was too good to be true when one evening she caught her husband cheating with her aunt, Apple Skylark. She was in shambles and their relationship was in a fragile state. What made it even worse is that Apple became pregnant through the affair. This was the breaking point for her and knowing her daughter was only a toddler, she planned to divorce her husband and have full custody over her daughter, ridding the burden of legacy family on both of them. However, Eli came to her begging for forgiveness and wanted to work out their marriage for the better. She agreed but warned him that their is still damage between them and that it may never heal. Tragedy Her life and motherhood was cut short during an epidemic that spread throughout the city. A virus that caused laughter took Penny as one of their victim and she had laughed to death in front of her poor elderly mother and her husband. And so ended her story.